


Kitchen cuddles

by Erinval



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, alpha Bobbi, omega Daisy, soft Bobbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinval/pseuds/Erinval
Summary: Bobbi and Daisy deal with some of the aftermath of Ward.





	Kitchen cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> First work. Here goes nothing.

You wake with a start. The other side of the bed is empty and you’re instantly worried. It’s not like Bobbi to leave you alone at night. The alpha’s favorite place was molded to your back with her nose in the crook of your neck. 

Getting up you reach for the light switch and then make your way into the kitchen. “Hey Rockstar! I didn’t wake you, did I?” Bobbi says as soon as you exit the bedroom and you know something’s very wrong. Her voice is raw from crying and she’s cooking. Bobbi doesn’t cook. Ever. 

“The lack of you woke me up.” She sniffles and then fights to suppress a giggle. She turns off the stove and sits down onto the table. “Trying out a new recipe without me?” That seems to snap Bobbi out of her daze and as soon as her last distraction is gone, she’s sobbing. Without thinking you walk up to the table and wrap her up in your arms.

The position is awkward; Bobbi on the table towering over you even more then she usually does, but stay because this is Bobbi and you need her to know it wasn’t her fault. “He made his choice. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done.” 

She wraps her legs around you and slides her hands into your hair in response. You release a wave of calming hormones and in the next moment her nose is on your neck and the hands in your hair start scraping your scalp. “You’re purring”, she comments. You run your hands up her sides to her her ribs and then slide them around her back to stroke her spine. She exhales and relaxes visibly. “Thank you. I needed that. Just…to be held for a little while.”

She kisses the mark she left on your neck and jumps off the table. Taking your hand, she pulls you along to the bedroom. She stops at the foot of the bed and almost shyly asks: “Hey Daisy…do you mind being the big spoon tonight?” You tug her into your arms and gently whisper: “Of course I don’t.” You kiss her cheek and climb into bed holding the covers open for her. 

She doesn’t hesitate for a second before crawling into your awaiting arms. You end up facing each other with her head tucked under your chin and your arms wrapped around her. She murmurs an ‘I love you’ into the crook of your neck just before she falls asleep and you follow her into the land of dreams with a smile on your face.


End file.
